


Seal Of Approval

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Seal Of Approval

You turned this way and that in front of the mirror. Your head felt oddly light with your new haircut. You had to admit that you looked damn cute, but you missed your long hair. Damn Dean and his prank ruined everything. A knock on your door brought you back to reality.  
“Y/N? Can I come in?”  
You sighed, knowing that Dean didn’t mean for it to happen, but you were mad anyway.  
“Sure, come on in.”  
He entered your room, seeming smaller than usual.  
“Relax Dean, I’m not going to yell at you again.”  
He loosened up slightly, standing less awkwardly.  
“Y/N I-”  
“Winchester, if you apologize one more time I might have to yell at you. Look, it’s fine okay? Don’t feel guilty or whatever. It was just a haircut.”  
“How about this,”  
He looked less small, the smile that meant he had an idea sweeping over his face.  
“I stop apologizing verbally if you let me take you out as an even better apology.”  
“Dean, I’m sure Sam needs help with a case-”  
“Nope! No cases. You and I are going to a movie, or shopping or whatever you want to do, and then I’m taking you to your favorite restaurant.”  
“Okay.”  
He grinned even wider.  
“Awesome. Be ready to go in half an hour.”  
****  
Not certain of what Dean planned, you went for something comfortable, but also cute. Dark jeans and a pale blue blouse. You walked out to the garage where he was waiting in the Impala, AC/DC blaring. Pulling out of the bunker, he asked you,  
“So, what do you want to do?”  
“Is a movie okay?”  
“Most definitely.”  
****  
“That was wonderful.”  
You said, wiping a few stray tears from your face.  
“No, it wasn’t. It was boring as hell, and such a chick movie…”  
“Oh come on, I heard a sniffle at the end there.”  
“You did not.”  
“Oh sure. Like ‘I’m leaving to protect you’ didn’t get you too.”  
He just shook his head, smiling softly at you.  
“Why don’t we get some burgers? I’ll buy, since you paid for the movie.”  
“You know me too well, Y/N.”  
****  
“I really like your haircut you know. It suits you.”  
You blushed, butterflies fluttering in your stomach at his compliment.  
“I’m happy it has your seal of approval. And thanks for taking me out today. It was a lot more fun than I’ve had in awhile.”  
You could have sworn that he blushed this time, flashing you a charming smile.  
“We’ll have to do it more often, then.”  
“I look forward to it.”


End file.
